Painful Addiction
by Daze709
Summary: Raven's being plagued with dreams of pain since Trigon's defeat. Then one night she has a particular dream that leaves her wondering if he is about arise again. A guardian is sent to her and the issue is he the villain they have not heard from since her fathers defeat. Their time together will break ravens emotional barriers and teach Slade he cant always get what he wants. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Painful Addiction Re-write! So this is only chapter one and I would love any constructive criticism. So after this chapter please let me know if I should continue or work on my writing skills more before I continue. So without further a-do let's get on with the story… **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Silence. That's all Raven heard and her eyes refused to obey her commands and open. Her body felt as if she weighed a thousand pounds and she was helpless to do anything about her current situation of immobilization. Panic struck Raven.

The darkness that was just surrounded her faded away to a sea of green, and her fellow titans and friends sat in the distance. Goofing around and having a good time like they normally do on their days of. Being free. Without her.

However, the image before raven set her at ease and erased her panic.

Cyborg was in his ridiculous chef's hat standing over a Barbeque grilling some burgers while laughing at the same time. Cyborg was laughing at Beastboy's obvious misery to the meat that Cyborg was grilling.

Robin and Starfire were enjoying the early point of their relationship. Nestled under a tree Starfire sitting in Robins lap. Completely and utterly in love. Her eyes softened at the sight.

There was no pain in this situation, just peace, and the way it should be.

As Raven attempted to try and approach her friends and join in on their fun, a sharp jolt of pain appeared in her chest. It felt as if someone was smashing in her chest. Raven sank to her knees just feet away from her friends, the pain and agony written in her face very clearly. All the while he friends seemed completely oblivious to her pain. When she tired crying out no sound came out.

"HELP!" Raven tried to yell as the pain struck her harder. No attention was given to her.

"CYBORG! STARFIRE! BEASTBOY" Raven yelled in silent words once again wincing, and once again she was unheard. It seemed that they couldn't hear her. Raven ceased in her yelling attempts to cough, blood started spurting from her as another spasm of pain hit her.

The image of her friends seemed to fade away in the distance while she was left to her own misery.

"ROBIN HEP ME!" was the last thing Raven screamed before they disappeared all together.

"Don't leave me alone." Raven whispered, the tears starting to leak in her eyes. The physical pain at this moment was nothing compared to the emotion pain of abandonment provided for her. She didn't want to be left alone.

As she sobbed the grass started to die beneath her. Everyone she cared for, she destroyed every living thing she was around. She was alone.

"THEY NEVER CARED FOR YOU MY PRECIOUS GEM" Came the booming voice of her father from no particular place. Fear penetrated her heart as she slowly lifted her head, her face still damp with tears.

"No, please no" Raven begged

"YOU ARE DAMNED TO BE AN OUTCAST; YOU ARE A MONSTER LIKE ME." Trigon sneered at her.

"No! You are wrong. I am cared for and loved." Raven said the words as if to convince herself of the statement.

"If so, where are your friends now?" his voice although a whisper was still full of power. Then the truth behind his words rang clearly through her mind. They left her here. She was alone. That is what she feared most. Being the monster she was presumed to be. Nobody would come to her rescue.

"NO!" Raven yelled with more power behind her voice. "I am not a monster, I am not a Monster." She repeated the words over and over again. Not as a statement of the face, but almost as if she was trying to convince herself of the statement.

But it was no use. She had been denied most of her life, what was to stop that for happening again? Fear was consuming Raven alive as she tried to pull herself together. I did not matter if she had no one, she would not let her father win. Still Shaking Raven stood on unbalanced legs, trying to run away from her father.

"DO NOT DARE RUN FROM ME CHILD. YOU ARE A DEMON. YOU HAVE DEMON BLOOD WITHIN YOU!" He smirked as he said each and every word.

"I PRESUME THE MONKS ON AZARATH TAUGHT YOU WHAT HAPPENES WHEN YOU DON'T OBEY!" He boomed with a wicked grin.

Ravens face paled. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Holy water was created to ward off the damned as a means of protection. Yet the monks of Azarath used it to discipline her when she was disobedient. She still had the scars to prove it.

Panic overcame her once again as she remembered the slow painful trickling drops on her skin. Thankful that her mother convinced the Monks to not pour it on her in massive doses.

But still the memories of pain were deep.

A loud crack of thunder sounded through the sky, flashing in a ghostly manner. It started to drizzle, light drops of what appeared to be rain. When the first drop landed on Ravens skin she hissed in pain. Holy Water. It was raining… Holy water.

The rain as now coming down as a downpour. Burning every inch of skin on her body while she cried out in agony. Her Bastard of a father just loomed over her clearly enjoying her misery. Like there was no end.

"SAY YOU'LL JOIN ME DAUGHTER AND THE PAIN WILL BE NO MORE!" he bellowed.

Through cracked, burnt lips she barely managed to say, "I will never…. Join you. I would rather be beheaded." This was all just a dream her father was dead. He could not hurt her. None of this was real. So why was she allowing him to hurt her?

"You have no power over me!" She yelled out the sentence and on the last word dark magic erupted from all parts of her body. She let out an ear splitting scream as everything faded away from her.

**Everything went black.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Raven awoke from her bed in a cold sweat; the panic had not completely left her system. Her breathing came out in heavy pants. Despite the heat in the room she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Just a nightmare." Raven sighed to herself. She stood up from her bed in a rush and went to the bathroom, flicking the lights on all in one shot. Raven placed both hands on either side of the sink and leaned heavily against it, her forehead resting on the mirror in front of her. _Damn it. My breathing still isn't controlled yet. _Raven was furious with herself at the moment; she never allowed her dreams to get her this riled up.

Raven slowly lifted her head up to look at her reflection in the mirror and gasped. She looked _terrible. _Her usual milky pale skin looked sweaty and almost translucent. Her hair was matted to her forehead and at the base of her neck with sweat. Worst of all she was shivering uncontrollably, her eyes wide with fear.

This wasn't the first time she had a dream like this, in fact. She has had dreams like this all her life. Never before has she been tortured in her dreams and when she woke up still felt lingering pain. It was weird. There were no marks on her flawless skin (thanks to her fantastic healing abilities), but she still felt a burning sensation her skin as if it was still raining holy water.

Raven turned on the shower to a cool temperature, hoping it would help the burning in her skin. When she stopped in the spray of the shower she gasped in pain. The cool water helped to an extent, her skin felt raw under the cool water. Raven stood directly under the water and braced her hands on the wall of the shower. She gritted her teeth in endurance to the pain, until it dulled to a lesser pain.

After, she scrubbed her skin carefully. The soap brought on a whole new bout of pain, stinging her all over. Raven wrapped a towel around her body tightly and dressed in a new leotard. Instead of laying back down as it was the middle of the night, she sat very stiffly on thee edge of her bed to try and make sense of all of this. Her mind raced trying to find a connection or any possibilities.

This was not supposed to be happening. Raven had gotten tortured in previous dreams even worse than the current one. But the pain always subsided as soon as she woke up. There was no lingering traced of torture, the memories were the only thing she kept from the dream. Sometimes those faded away too.

None of this made any sense though, Trigon had long been defeated. He shouldn't have this type of power over raven. Worry plagued her mind as she feared the worse to come. Unintentional tears escaped from Raven's eyes as she thought of the pain and suffering her friends had gone through to save her from her father's last rising.

Although Raven was grateful for their help and knew if her father arose again they would be there for her, she refused to put them through that. Raven learned over her years on Earth that you don't put the people you love through unnecessary pain. No matter what the consequences she was willing to keep her friends out of this conflict. It wasn't as if Raven was powerless.

After defeating trigon Ravens powers blossomed beautifully. With each passing day she grew stronger and developed new techniques. She could now stop time at will, speak into people's minds, and even gained some of her father's powers. Despite the fact that she had grown stronger she never felt a need to show her true abilities to anyone.

With her newfound power, the villains in Jump City didn't feel like a threat to her.

Even though Raven had new abilities she had her doubts. The thoughts raced through her mind in the worst cases. What if my powers alone aren't strong enough to defeat him? What if I take him on all on my own and he kills me! He'll go after my friends and they can't take him without me. What if he ki-

No.

That wasn't going to happen though. Trigon was dead. He wasn't coming back.

Raven scolded herself, trying to convince herself that he wasn't going to return. But in the deepest pit, in the back of her mind, she knew there was always a possibility. There was that slight chance that he could still be alive. No matter how rare it was, it still terrified her that he might come back to claim his gem.

I'm not too sure of what was going to happen, but I'm sure of one thing; if my really is coming back, I will end him for good. Because I will be damned if anyone tries to take my family away from me again. She loved them far too much, and she would fight for them. Even if it cost her, her own life.

The room suddenly turned bright red and the alarms were blaring. Raven Sighed, "These mediocre villains don't know when to quit do they?" Raven disappeared in a flash to the main room of the titan's tower.

When she got there the look on robins face told her everything she needed to know. A perminant frown was etched into his face, his eyebrows pushed down in anger. There was only one man that causes such a look of hate on his face.

But the titans hadn't heard from him years. Raven mentally groaned. This was not a good sign.

***** To Be Continued*****

**Okay so I want reviews from the readers to tell me what you guys think about the first chapter.** **Sorry if it's kind of short and if it has any errors. I don't have a beta yet. Hey if any of you guys are up for the job just send me a message *Bats Eyelashes* Thank you guys. LEAVE A COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just to let you know I'm not dead. I've just been really busy lately and I really wanted to continue this story in the back of my mind. Now that I got my new Lap top I can accomplish just that. Now that you know I'm not dead here is another chapter!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Sir, would you like your dinner now?" he sighed grimly. Wintergreen's eyes rested upon the man in front of him. He was sitting in a leather chair in his old uniform staring at simply nothing,his posture stiff. He looked as if he hadn't moved in days. The only change was in his face.

He had no mask.

His expression remained stoic and cold.

Without the mask, it was easy to read the bout of insanity in his single eye. It was easy to see how hard he'd fallen. It had nothing to do with his physical appearance though, as if his pride would let him become physically weak.

No. It wasn't that.

In order to be able to see the insanity that slept behind his eye, you yourself must understand what pain is. Wintergreen's eyes softened at the image before him.

"Sir, would you li-"

"No thank you wintergreen, you may retire for the evening." He spoke in a chilled voice that had haunted him for quite some time. Wintergreen said not a word as he placed the already prepared plate of food on the desk behind his master and walked out.

_Oh how far the great have fallen sir…_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Silence rang through the room after wintergreen left. Although he had closed the door silently Slade still flinched slightly when the door connected with the hinges. _Is this what it has come to?_

Slade stood up from his chair slowly, and just stood in place. He really didn't have the will to do anything else. It was all a blur to him now, all that happened.

_How long has it been? _

The past couple of years seemed to be a blur, the days melded together. Time made no difference, humiliation was persistent wherever he went. No one of course would ever challenge him,but he could feel it. Whenever he closed his eyes he could still see _her._

How her power overshadowed him, how her power had sent him to his knees. How if it hadn't have been for the presence of her friends she would have crushed him without a second thought.

_I am Weak._

Slade's hand tightened into a fist, if not for his gloves his nails would have drawn blood from his palm.

As he walked towards the window of his room ragged shallow breathes escaped his chest, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. This was the result whenever memories of the past invaded his mind. Because knowing that at that point in time his fate belonged to a teenage girl that tossed him aside like a rag doll had taken pity on him and decided to spare his life. That had hurt his pride more than anything. and if Slade was anything, it was very prideful. what made matters worse, all while she was throwing him around like he was nothing, she had still been holding crippling depression he had been hurled into refused to leave.

_Anger. Pain. Humiliation. Is this what it has come to?_ He walked over to the window in his room looking over Jump City._  
_

With his clenched fist Slade pulled back and promptly put his fist through the dirty glass of his window, shards of the shattered glass embedded deep within his skin. Pain seemed to be the only thing he could feel anymore. He blinked several times as he looked at his fist. His gloves were broken and the blood was already dripping down his hand.

Ignoring the stinging pain radiating from his hand, Slade sat down in his chair once again. He was glad to feel something other than anger for a little while. Even if it meant pain. A creak sounded from the door as he saw Wintergreen poking his head through with disinfectants and bandages.

_Where is the calm, cool composure I was once greatly known for? What has become of me?_

Not a word was passed between the two men as he tended to his wounds, this was not the first time. The cuts on Slade's hands were quite deep, but there weren't very many of them. As expected Slade showed no pain while being bandaged, even though Wintergreen knew how much alcohol on cuts stung, especially ones this deep.

Wintergreen wrapped his hands in white bandages after disinfection them. Slade counted each time wintergreen went around his hand with gauze. One, two, three, four, five times around the knuckles. Three for his palm and three for his wrist. The same every time.

_The great Slade, beaten by a teenage girl._ Slade let out a bout of spine chilling laughter, ands wintergreen looked at him as if he had gone mad. Warily wintergreen said "Sir, are you alright"

"You think I'm insane, right wintergreen? Weak?" Slade said in-between chuckles. Wintergreen had to admit after all the time he has known Slade, he has never scared him more than he does at this moment. _He's finally cracked hasn't he?_

Wintergreen stood up and walked over to the broken window inspecting the damage. He turned slowly to face Slade and opened his mouth to speak. "I have come to the conclusion that yes sir, you are indeed insane." Slade's eye hardened and his posture grew stiff.

"However," Wintergreen continued "Insanity is not necessarily always a bad thing old friend. In fact I have yet to meet one person in this work who is not insane in their own way." Wintergreen walked over to where his mater was sitting and placed his hand over his shoulder.

"Master, you are many things, but weak is not one of them." Slade snorted rather loudly at his statement.

"If I am not weak, then can you explain to me why I am unable to defeat a teenage girl? Explain to me why I have no will to continue on anymore? Explain these weak minded thoughts to me!" Slade was practically shouting by the time he finished his sentence. He Brushed Wintergreens hand off his shoulder and pushed past him.

"Sir, you are only human, you are not one to fail. You think you are unstoppable but we both know that is not the case. After all the injections and experiments you are still only a man with human emotions and a beating heart." He knew how hard headed his master could be at times and wondered if his words were having any effect on his mentality.

The look of terror and understanding on Slade's face was clear as day even with only one eye. Maybe wintergreens words were making a difference. Despite all of the great evil Slade was capable of inflicting and all the death and torture he had been through Slade was still human. Sometimes he forgot that.

"Master you cannot do everything on your own. Despite what you may think, you have a conscious." Slade was still dead silent, his face looked hollow, empty somehow. And it pained Wintergreen to see him this way but he would have to hear it sooner or later. He sighed.

Walking towards the door he turned to look at his master one last time before closing the door. "No one is invincible master that includes you." On that note to door was shut and not one more work was said.

Slade gripped the edge of his armrest. _Damn._

**A/N: Okay so I know it's actually been months since I have even come on the site and I'm not going to feed stories about being busy or anything… Just know that I am back not and I plan on updating more often now. PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Slade opened his eye slowly to the blinding bright light that filled his bedroom. He saw the cause of the vast amounts of light was wintergreen drawing back the curtains. Slade groaned in protest, he didn't want to get up yet. Even though Slade was naturally an early riser this was way too early. Sitting up very slowly in his bed he picked up his alarm clock and looked at the time.

It was 5 in the morning, he still had an hour to sleep. Slade glared at an already smiling Wintergreen.

"What is the meaning of this, you know how I value my sleep." He growled at his butler.

"Forgive me master but I believe there is something you must see." There was a sadness to his voice that made Slade stand up from his bed without question and walk to the door. As he reached for the doorknob he turned around to look at wintergreen. This eyes looked visibly pained.

"Show me."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The mansion was quiet as both men walked through the hallways, not a word was passed between them. It wasn't awkward though, they had spent the past couple of years barely speaking with Slade being in the emotional state he was in and all.

Even though Slade had barely been a talkative person to begin with.

They stopped in front of a door that Slade had no idea what was behind it. Living in a mansion he barely had any time to remember what was behind each and every door though he had the majority of the layout in his mind. He wondered how wintergreen remembered it all.

_He deserves a Raise. _Slade thought as he looked to his butler. "Are we going to stand here for the remainder of the day wintergreen or is there something behind this door?" Slade arched his eyebrow.

"Master just prepare yourself, I don't want you to get upset with me." Wintergreen warned. He slipped the key into the lock of the doorknob and Slade wondered why the door was locked in the first place. "And sir?" wintergreen said over his shoulder. "I would appreciate if you refrain from any violent tendencies, I would prefer not to cause anymore property damage or to have to bandage you up again."

_It has to be really bad if he thinks it will make me violent._ Slade was really worried now. He took a deep breath.

The strange thing is, that Slade never loses his temper with wintergreen so he wanted to know what would be so bad the wintergreen felt the need to warn him. Not that Slade didn't have a temper, it's just he never lost it with wintergreen. He was on edge as it is.

Slade looked down at his bandaged hand before saying "I'm ready."

Wintergreen unlocked the door and pushed it open, and stepped inside to turn on the light. After the lights were on he stepped out of the doorway so Slade could see what was in the room. Wintergreen watched as his lone eye widened visibly as he took in the sight before him.

He noticed that the speed of his breath quickened slightly, no doubt from the powerful assault of memories.

The glass case that stood before him evoked such powerful memories, made him remember Deathstroke.

Inside the case was his old deathstroke uniform, the person before Slade and before the titans. It was like a slap in the face, the image of his suit. It was a symbol of all the greatness he had achieved over his time. The suit was till in perfect condition untouched by time itself, and Slade was mesmerized.

The mesmerized feeling was quickly over run by his anger, this suit was a reminder of his past. And Slade rather preferred to forget most of his past. The past was always so painful.

"I thought you got rid of this wintergreen." Slade hissed through clenched teeth. Painful memories assaulted his mind as he remembered the tests and experiments that re-shaped him and made him the man he is today. When he left Gotham, he left deathstoke as well, turned over a new leaf. Remade himself in another sinful image.

After all, evil was the only thing he had ever done. Termination and death is all he had ever known.

He clenched his fists at his side as he struggled to remain calm, he had promised wintergreen he would not be angry with him. Wintergreen took a wary step back and sighed.

"I'm not that man anymore, I told you to get rid of it." It had indeed been a long time since he wore that suit and answered by that name. His peak. His old self. Wintergreen opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it as if he was figuring how to word what he was trying to say without evoking his masters' wrath.

"You have accomplished many things in your lifetime and it pains me to see you in such a state. You say you are not that man anymore but you are wrong. Even as deathstroke the assassin you were still Slade Wilson." He spoke carefully as if to gauge his reaction. "You are still the same man, no matter what name you go by or what uniform you wear."

When he finished speaking his words were soft and quiet, solemn even. Slade let his words slink in and when he grasped what the man was trying to say to him he felt rejuvenated. He felt alive for the first time in years.

"I am sorry I disregarded you wishes to be rid of the suit but I had a feeling you might need this burst of inspiration one day." His butler recognized the change in his mood and spoke with a lighter tone.

For a change Slade was grateful for Wintergreens defiance. Because seeing who had once been had made him realize something.

Before no one had been able to bring down the mighty Slade, let alone the esteemed assassin Deathstroke. Slade let out a low chuckle and wintergreen briefly wondered if he was about to go through another bout of insanity.

But Slade was only chucking because he was amazed at his own foolishness.

_How had it gotten to this point?_

Because throughout these past couple of years Slade had taken on the personality and mentality of a lesser man, which he was not. He had become the very image of weakness that he had always feared ironically enough.

But no more, because all of the weakness ended here and he vowed that he would put his name back to glory. _I'll be damned if I allow a teenage girl to sully my name, but by now she is hardly a child anymore, it has been quite some time._

Wintergreen watched his master make sense of the thoughts racing through his head, and he could tell that he did the right thing, he could tell this would be a turning point. Wintergreen smiled to himself because it made him feel happy that he was able to help his old friend.

Slade straightened his back and briskly turned walked down the corridor with his butler following closely behind him. "Sir? Sir are you alright, are you in need of anything?" He came to a sudden halt and turned to face wintergreen. He had that look in his eye. The look of pure determination and strong will.

Wintergreen smiled, his master was back.

"Wintergreen, get me the layouts of jump city and ready my battle armor," Slade said as he replaced his mask. "When you are finished I wasn't you polish my staff and ready my car. We have some work to do."

On the way to Slade's robot room, rambled on plans and preparations that needed to be made for the upcoming events.

When the two man departed to make the separate preparations Slade walked into his robot room and turned on the light. He looked over the sea of Slade bots and smiled to himself. He could see it now, the plan and process was already forming in his mind and it was brilliant.

He was back in all of his glory and no one was going to get rid of him this time, not even the violet eyed half breed. _Soon._

**_A/N: Hey so like I said I am back and the creative juices have just been flowing out of me. It's been going really well and all but I would really like it if you guys would leave reviews, it would really speed the process along and make things go along more smoothly. You reviews are highly welcomed and appreciated._**


	4. Chapter 4

The blaring noise that the alarm made had no effect on Raven as she looked at Robin's face. The hatred was painstakingly easy to read across his features and it was at that moment that Raven knew. But I a way she wasn't really surprised.

She could always tell when he was coming after the Titans, she liked to think it was because of his connection with her father.

But Raven knew better than that. The monks had taught her enough that coincidence is nothing more than a word, and that chance is nothing more than a fool's game. Their destinies were intertwined, weather she wanted to admit it or not.

To be completely honest she had no idea if this was for better or worse. To be tied to someone like Slade, it might just be then end of her.

At the moment she couldn't concentrate on the face that pure waves of rage were radiating off of Robin, she had to calm herself. Because nothing good was going to happen if she acted irrationally.

Ever since Trigon's defeat, Ravens powers had blossomed beautify, with terrifyingly powerful new abilities. Easily making her the strongest out of all of the Titans. However, her friends have yet to see the full extent of Ravens powers, out of fear she might scare or intimidate them.

While it had taken her some time to master her new techniques, it required the utmost control to keep them at bay. She couldn't take the chance of letting them see her in that enraged state like they did all those years ago.

The horrified looks on her friends' faces still haunted her dreams almost every night, all because Raven had allowed Slade to get the better of her. She had vowed from that day on that they would never see that side of her again.

But concerns consumed her time and time again. Although she was part Angel, but, she is also part demon. The Demonic and Angelic parts of her were often locked in an internal war as Raven tried so desperately to control her bloodlust.

The issue at hand was no help either, she had no doubt that Slade reoccurring was just the beginning of it all.

"Titans its Slade, there was a break-in at a ware house on the local outskirts of the city, a weapons ware house." And for one brief moment as Robin was giving the team a quick debriefing, their eyes met.

And a whole world of understanding was passed between them. Raven knew. She knew this was Robin's chance to catch Slade. It had been many long years since he left, and in all that time robin was training. Training to get stronger in hopes that they would one day meet again.

This time Robin thought he would be ready for him, but oh how he was wrong.

But Raven couldn't bring herself to crush his hopes. She knew what he was experiencing all too well because she had experienced the exact same thing with her father. Raven had spent most of her time meditating, honing in her emotions in hopes that it would make her stronger.

In hopes that if she learned to control her emotions she would unlock the secret to the power and show her father that he did not own her. Although they both contained the same drive and passion (although they did express them quite differently) there was one major difference between them.

One major difference that meant everything. One difference that robin could never change without great sacrifice, and one difference that mad Raven envy him so.

Robin was Human.

Although after defeating her father Raven got a better grasp on her powers. She realized that being unemotional was not the key to being strong. The key was having all that pent up emotion and choosing when is the right time to release it and how much. Since emotion flared her powers it made her stronger knowing how and when to release them.

Because with all of her great power came great wisdom. It did however take her quite a while to perfect this new method. Raven was not yet at her peak, she still had more developing to do.

Even if Robin reached his physical peak he could never compare to Trigon, herself or even Slade, just for the simple fact that he was human. Something that Raven was sure Slade was not entirely. But for now that human drive and dedication would just have to keep him going.

"Titans Go!" Raven snapped out of her mental trance as she hear the familiar catch phrase. She saw the determined look in Robin's eye, and phased through the roof. _Azarath protect him please._

Raven had no idea how defeat would affect him, it was bad enough that when robin knew he had no chance and lost he went into a state of manic. She could only imagine what would happen now that all this time had passed. Now that he had built up hope to overcome his worst enemy.

She couldn't afford to lose him. The Storm was only starting and Raven wasn't sure if he could handle it, hell she wasn't sure **she** could handle it.

But she had promised herself, she would live through it because she wasn't sure that her friends could, and she wouldn't be able to bear it if they went before their time.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The crisp night air did wonders to clear his racing mind, it had been years since he last wreaked any havoc anywhere. Despite his calm, cool composure, Slade's hear was racing. All but ready to leap out of his chest. There was no doubt that he needed this.

Tonight was the night that he made his presence once again know in jump city. Tonight was the night that he regained his title as one of most notorious villains in jump city. _Show these armature villains how it's really done around here._ Slade thought as he smirked behind his mask.

Before heading out tonight Slade did a brief scan of what was going on around the city and was utterly disappointed to find out how pitiful the others were doing. None of them were successful. The HIVE was still just a bunch of inexperienced teenagers (Yes teenagers, even though they were now adults they had the mentality of a 15 year old girl) control freak was in a mental hospital, and doctor light was still reduced to a sniveling mess from all those years ago. It really was quite disappointing.

_Ah, but the lazy dog days of the titans would soon be over._ Slade chuckled to himself. He hadn't been this high in spirits in such a long time it almost felt abnormal to him.

Slade was still in disbelief of his recent behavior and resented it. Wintergreen was without a doubt the perfect butler. Because not one in these long years had he given up on him or lost his patience. He was one of the few things he was grateful to have in his life.

Slade couldn't have put together this plan so perfectly in such a short amount of time without his help.

Slade was currently waiting in the weapons ware house where he had purposely tripped the silent alarm, just waiting for the titans to get here.

The thing he was looking forward to most be facing off with the gem, she tore down his pride, now he would tear down hers. Nothing was going to stop him from exacting his revenge. But despite Slade's violent nature, his soul was weary. He longed for a happy peaceful life.

Slade clenched his fists tightly at his side at the thought.

He had already tried that one and it had failed. Doom and gloom seemed to find him wherever he went, as if he was cursed to never find happiness. So until his death (that's the only place he would finally be able to require real peace) he would fight. He would fight, wreak havoc and kill because that was the only thing he knew.

He was after all only a weapon.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Raven could see the outline of a ware house coming into view as she levitated above robin who was on his motorcycle. She could practically feel the waves of anticipation rolling off of him with every step closer.

If Raven hadn't known better she would have thought Robin had been looking forward to this. She could only home for the best outcome though. The twisted feeling in her gut had not gone away.

Raven looked at her friends around her, all content and relaxed on the outside. It was Starfires' expression that caught her eye.

She was the only one not masking her uneasiness. It was no secret that she and robin were romantically involved, and that they both cared for each other deeply. But she wasn't concerned for herself. She was concerned for Robin.

Even before they had gotten together Starfire worried over Robin relentlessly. She saw what losing against Slade did to him, how angry and violent it got him. She knew how obsessive he got and was terrified it might tear him apart all over again.

Even worse it might tear apart the intimate connection that she had built between them for so long and so carefully. It had taken her forever to get him to just talk about his feelings and didn't want him to go back to his angry stoic ways.

Slade had that effect on people.

Starfire flew slowly over to ravens side "Friend Raven?" Her voice had lost a lot of its cheerful ness and sounded slightly solemn, if even possible for the bubbly alien girl.

"hm?" was all Raven said in response?

"Do you think Robin will go back into his bad place again if all does not go well?" The concern was written all over her face. Her eyebrows were pulled together in worry as she posed her question.

"I don't know Starfire."

Starfire nodded in acknowledgement and sped on ahead to reach the ware house first. Robin followed soon after skidding to a stop near the side of the building. Beastboy and cyborg were the last to arrive on scene.

Everyone looked to Robin for orders, and when Raven looked over at him she could see the confidence in his face, and it broke her heart. She immediately felt guilty for having so little confidence in him. But reality was harsh and cruel and didn't sugarcoat itself when presented.

"Starfire come in through the skylight quietly, Beastboy transform into something small and fins a way in, Cyborg you're with me." He assigned the posts and positions in record time.

"What about me Robin?"

He turned to look at raven "You go in though the back. Phase through the wall. We want the element of surprise here okay?" Everyone got into their positions as they waited for Robin to give them the signal over the communicator. Raven's heart was thumping against her chest as she awaited the signal. Since they figured out who they had to defeat tonight everyone was deathly quiet. Beastboy didn't even bother to crack any of his lame pre-mission jokes.

Then came the cracking of the communicator "Titans, go." Came a firm whisper over the communicator.

Raven Phased through the back of the wall and landed inside on her feet with a soft thud. It was like a maze of boxes and weapons in there and the room was bigger than she anticipated. By now her heart was thumping so hard against her chest that she was sure everyone could hear it.

Raven gave herself a shake before proceeding any further, she was more than capable of handling Slade, and there was no reason to be afraid.

But she wasn't afraid of the fighting, she was afraid of Slade getting under her skin again. She didn't want him to bring that part in her again. She only hoped that all her training would help her keep her grip on her powers this time.

Raven took a deep breath and phased though the rows of boxes and equipment until she reached the center of the room. There was a clearing there and it was completely empty save for the boxes that surrounded her.

She looked around herself to check for any signs of an enemy. Then she felt it. A small gust of wind behind herself and hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Hello little Gem." Came the spine chilling voice that had haunted her dreams many times these past few years. Raven spun around quickly to find herself face to face with Slade.

**A/N: Hey everyone, yeah so I actually have a few good ideas for this story I just have to make sure I incorporate everything correctly. And another thing you may find is that I might have changed a couple of things regarding to original story plot of the character. There will be for changes made In the future but I just made those to help the story flow along more quickly. **

**As always any constructive criticism is welcomed if not needed. I just really want to know what you guys think considering this my first fanfiction. Now if you guys really like my story it will encourage me to update faster. **

**So read and review I'll try to have the next chapter up next week Saturday of Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello little gem." He was behind her, never let your enemy get behind you. That's the first rule in any battle. She would have to be punished. Ravens breath sped up at the feeling of Slade behind her and beneath his mask Slade smiled.

_Fear. It was delicious._

It was rolling off her in waves and he loved it. This is what he had been missing all this time. He missed the feel of empowerment he received from his victims. He had gone without this feeling for too long and he had missed it so dearly.

He had to admit that he was really puzzled, she had no reason to fear him, at least that he knew of. She was very powerful, so what reason would she have to fear him? Slade walked from behind her to face her.

He evaluated her appearance. Her hair was still forever an alluring shade of violet that matched her eyes. Although she hadn't grown much taller her curves filled out quite nicely, he towered over her. Any other man would look over and think that she was a helpless rare beauty. But he knew better.

He saw her hand reaching for her communicator and she pressed a button. She was trying to be stealthy with her movements but he saw it anyway. She was afraid and he couldn't figure out why, she had so much over him. Now he was angry, was she taking pity on him?

She had signaled her friends, he had to make this quick.

Enraged Slade lifted his hand and hit her with such force that any woman below her caliber would have been crushed. Literally. The force of the hit sent her tumbling into the ground as she let out a gasp of pain. Why was she scared? She could crush him a matter of seconds yet she was knocked down.

Where was the fight?

What happened to the fight she was supposed to be his challenge? Rage consumed him as he watched the sorry excuse for an opponent stand up slowly with her back to him.

"Is this the mighty Raven of Azarath, outdone by a mere mortal?" Slade chucked at his own statement. This might be over faster than he planned. But he didn't want that. He wanted to test her power against his, he wanted a real fight not a pity squabble.

Raven lifted her head to look at Slade, the fear gone instead she was glaring at him. "You are anything but mortal Slade, you and I both know that." She felt as if he was mocking her with his lies. No human contained as much power as him.

It's not that Raven believed that he was part demon or anything, but humans definitely don't regenerate. But Raven Knew that he would come back sooner or later, and it was all her fault. She gave him what her father failed to give him. Something she regretted dearly but it was a reward if you would call it.

Also an act of piece, in hopes that he would leave and never return. Although she didn't tell him that she was sure there was an unspoken agreement between them when he woke up the next day with flesh and blood.

_How naïve of me. _Raven though bitterly.

When they hadn't heard anything from Slade in a long period of time Raven had assumed that he got the message and left Jump city. She was afraid though, not of Slade. Raven was afraid of what she might do to Slade if he got her to that point again.

The look of terror on her friend's faces from her massive display of power had haunted her sleep nearly every night since them. It had been so long since she was able to rest peacefully.

Even though she had gone back to normal with her friends already and their bond was as strong as ever, there was always that feeling. Thant nagging suspicion in the back of her mind that her friends were a little too cautious when speaking to her. Like they were always testing the waters with her.

Like they were always afraid.

But her friends knew _Raven_ would never hurt them, but what of her demonic side? That's what kept her from displaying too much power. Raven didn't want them to be afraid.

With her newly developed powers there was no telling what could arise within her. Even though she had a better handle on her powers, there were times that if her negative emotions got too out of whack, there were disastrous results.

That's why her friends needed to get to the scene quickly before things got too heated. But Slade felt something powerful right now. Raven could feel all the pent and bottled up emotions within him at the moment. He was furious now, hurt but not in the way one would presume. His pride had been hurt.

And Raven couldn't figure out why.

She stood up and faced Slade head on despite the fact that he was at least a head taller than her. She glared at him and said "Resorting to witty banter to get me riled up Slade? I think I have proven to you long ago that I am no longer afraid of you." She spoke quickly but in harsh tones and the familiar words cut deep into the man before her.

Slade knew she was mocking him and trying to buy herself sometime. "Your words may say you feel no fear but your eyes say otherwise." He sneered at the violet eyed sorceress. The fear he saw lurking behind her eyes vanished as she began to laugh.

_What reason did she have to laugh? Was she doubting my power?_

"I assure you, that fear was not caused by you. I am not scared of you." With that last word Slade lunged at her, both of them toppling to the ground. Raven was left breathless as the man on top of her back handed her in order keep her down.

Raven used her power to engulf some nearby crated and thrown them at Slade knocking him off of her. Raven tried her best to stand up but before she could even regain her balance, Slade was already charging at her again prepared to go in for the kill. Only to be stopped one of Robin's nets coming from the side of the whole ordeal.

The net didn't hold him for long. As soon as he broke out though he was bombarded by blasts from Starfire and Cyborg. Somehow his armor seemed to protect him from their assaults and in turn he took out his staff and knocked them both over in one fell swoop.

They were knocked into the bottom crated in a pile causing the rest of the crated to avalanche on top of the titans. Beastboy was already charging at the man, only to be stopped abruptly by one of Slade's arms around his neck.

Slade lifted Beastboy off the ground as he struggled for air. He struggled to get Slade to release him, but he kept an iron grip around his neck, displaying the strength he was so famous for.

"Raven look at what you've done. You can stop this. You have the power. Your weak little attacks won't save him. I could crush him right now if wanted to." Slade said in a bitter metallic voice. Beastboy's arms and legs were flailing all over the place as he struggled for air. Raven watched with horrified eyes from the other side.

_No stop_

"Slade Stop! It's me you want!" Robin yelled at him only to be met with a chuckle. Slade found it amazing how Robin thought this was about him.

_Please stop_

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but not everything is about you Robin. I'm actually here for the little gem." Slade Sneered at him. He look of surprise on robins face was a sight to see. Not only had Slade given up on robing a long time ago, he no longer wanted him as an apprentice. He actually found the thought unappealing, wondering how he could ever compare himself the latter.

_No please Beastboy_

By this point Beastboy had almost stopped moving and his once vibrant green skin was reduced to a sickly pale green color. She could see the life draining out of him and he slid his eyes shut.

_No…no Let him go…NO!_

"Enough!" Raven yelled, a burst of power erupting from her body. Everyone in the room was thrown against the wall, causing Slade to drop Beastboy. Although his head hit the ground quite hard, he started sputtering for air. Raven let out a sigh of relief as she watched him go over to their friends. He was okay at least. _It's time to finish this._

Raven stopped and locked her eyes on Slade with a fierce rage, her eyes turning a deep red color.

Slade could see the bloodlust in her eyes, not just from the color. She was ready. _Yes this is what I wanted little gem._ "Are you ready for a fight little gem? Or are you still scared?"

Raven snapped her head up to look Slade in his eye and gave a sickening smile. "I'm ready now."

**A/N: Hey guys I know you all probably think that I'm dead and everything but…I'm not! Well the reason I didn't want to post this is because I was really nervous. I don't think I can really write fight scenes and this is my first and I'm hoping to get better.**

**But I would really appreciate it if you guys left comments on what you thought and maybe even some suggestions. Please I really think hearing criticism from the readers will make me a better writer and I want that more than anything. **

**Sooooooo if you guys review and everything it may just motivate me to get better and be inspired and it may just cause me to write faster and ill update faster!**


End file.
